


Don't give up on love

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abused Magnus, Angst, F/M, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Alec Lightwood, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: This is based on a prompt I was given, feel free to give me prompts :)Magnus moved to New York to escape his abusive ex-girlfriend and father. Magnus has built a life for himself in New York but his new life is threatened when Camille finds him. However Magnus never expected to have a second chance at love when he is saved by Alec.Meanwhile Camille won't stop until she gets Magnus back and doesn't care who she hurts in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story :)

"I found you my love". 

Magnus froze in terror at those words, he was just getting up to leave a café where he had been doing some work done. Magnus turned around to find the woman he had thought loved him smirking at him. "Camille? How did you find me?" Magnus stammered.

Camille just ignored his question and moved closer to him, Magnus tried to back away but the table stopped him. Magnus desperately tried looking for someone to help him but everyone was focused on their conversations and were completely oblivious to the danger he was in. "Let's go home-"

"No!" Magnus said his voice rising in panic. 

Camille trailed her hand over Magnus' chest freaking him out, he tried to take her hand of him but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. "You have no choice you're coming with me". 

"Hey leave him alone!" An angry voice said from behind Camille. Magnus' eyes widened despite the situation he couldn't help but notice how beautiful this man was. 

Camille glared at the man, "You have no right to tell me what to do with my boyfriend". 

"I-I'm not your boyfriend". 

Camille turned her glare to Magnus and tightened her grip painfully, "Don't be silly of course you are", Camille said in a sing song voice but Magnus knew her well enough to know there was a hidden threat in that voice. 

The man pulled Magnus away from Camille, "Leave now quietly or I'll make you leave". 

Camille laughed, "How will you do that?"

"I own this café and I do not tolerate your behaviour". 

"Fine I'll go but this isn't over my love", Camille said and tried to kiss Magnus as she left but Magnus' saviour blocked her. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah thank you so much for saving me", Magnus said shakily. 

Alec gave him a sympathetic smile and offered his hand, "I'm Alec it was great meeting you though I wish it was under better circumstances. I hope she hasn't put you off coming here". 

Magnus shook Alec's hand, "I'm Magnus I love it here so I will be coming back", Magnus lied. Magnus wished he could stay and get to know Alec but it was too dangerous for him to stay now that Camille had found him. Magnus awkwardly cleared his throat, "I um should probably go". 

"Wait would you like to take a free drink with you as an apology-"

"It wasn't your fault you don't have to". 

"But I want to", Alec said with a grin. 

"Okay thank you", Magnus said and left after saying goodbye. As he was about to take a sip of his coffee he noticed a phone number had been written on his cup and he shook his head but couldn't stop a grin. Though his good mood was spoiled when he remembered his run in with Camille. He couldn't believe he had to run again he had been building a life here, he had made friends and didn't want to leave them. He entered the apartment he shared with Clary and Simon to find them watching TV. Clary paused the TV when she saw the look on Magnus' face. 

Clary and Simon rushed to him, "What's wrong?" They asked at the same time, Magnus had found it scary how in sync they were at first but when they explained that they had been best friends forever he understood and it didn't freak him out anymore. Magnus had been friends with them for years now as they had been friends in high school and they knew everything that Camille and his father had put him through. Magnus had never seen them so angry when he had told them and it took a long time for them to calm down. 

"Camille found me", Magnus said quietly. 

Simon and Clary hugged Magnus tightly, "We won't let her hurt you", Clary said. 

"I can't stay here Biscuit I have to go". 

"What no please don't leave". 

"We can protect you", Simon said. 

"But I'm so scared you know what Camille will do to me". 

Clary and Simon tightened their hug, "I know but don't let Camille take your life here", Clary said gently. 

Magnus sighed he knew they were right. He didn't want to be always looking around his shoulder for Camille and Clary worked in the NYPD she would have no trouble protecting him, she had also taught Simon and him self defence. Magnus decided to stay he didn't want to lose his friends or his place at college he worked so hard to get there and he was in his third year he didn't want it to be for nothing. Magnus just hoped he wouldn't regret his decision. 

 

Magnus' last year at high school...

 

Magnus and Camille had been going out for two years now it was there two year anniversary. Most couples would be so excited and looking forward to it but Magnus wasn't. He was scared all day. Camille always expected a perfect anniversary and no matter what Magnus did she was always furious. Magnus wished he could tell someone what was going on, but he couldn't go to his father he knew how Camille treated him and approved he was abusive himself. Camille had threatened to hurt Simon and Clary if he told them and he knew she wasn't bluffing. 

Camille held Magnus' hand in a painfully tight grip all the way back to his house when they arrived she squeezed his hand so hard he yelped in pain. "So my love where are we going tonight?"

Magnus felt his fear increase tenfold, "Y-you said you wanted me to cook dinner". 

Camille's eyes hardened, "What?" 

"But there will be other restaurants available that we don't need a reservation-"

"I specifically said I wanted to go to Pandemonium we need a reservation for that restaraunt!" Camille shouted as she backhanded Magnus hard enough that he fell to the floor. 

"Camille please don't!" Magnus whimpered but Camille ignored him and kicked him repeatedly. 

"What did he do this time?" Magnus looked up in fear to see his father glaring furiously at him.

"Magnus is accusing me of lying! I said I wanted to go out for our anniversary and he's saying I wanted a home cooked dinner". 

Asmodeus grabbed Magnus by his hair and roughly pulled him up making him cry out in pain. "After everything Camille has done for you how could you let her down like this? How could you accuse her of lying?"

"I-I'm sorry", Magnus stammered. 

"You should be", Camille sneered as she gave Magnus a bruising kiss. "You better make this up to me", Camille threatened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Magnus nervously paced in the kitchen, it had been a few days since he had met Alec. He was determined to carry on with his life and not let Camille tear it apart but he still hadn't called Alec. The piece of number with the number written on it was staring accusingly at him on the table.

"Mags you should call him", Simon said excitedly. After hearing how Alec had saved Magnus Simon had been pestering Magnus to call Alec for the past few days and it was really getting on his and Clary's nerves.

"I don't think I can", Magnus said he was afraid to call Alec after everything he had been through with Camille. Magnus had stopped himself raising his voice, he knew Simon was just trying to help and shouting badly affected him because of his ex. The thought of Simon's ex made Magnus angry, he knew what it was like to be hurt by the one who was supposed to love you and it made him furious that Simon had been through it too.

"You don't have to", Clary said with a smirk.

Magnus gave her a suspicious look, "What did you do?"

Clary's smirk grew wider when the door bell rang. Magnus' eyes widened when realization dawned on him, "No don't-" Magnus tried but Clary just ignored him and opened the door to reveal Alec.

Clary hugged Alec tightly and brought him in. Clary and Alec had a rocky start but became best friends and she realized he was the same Alec who saved Magnus when he told her about meeting Magnus. "Alec you remember Magnus right?"

Alec's face lit up when he saw Magnus and Magnus had to admit it made him look even more beautiful, "Magnus hey", Alec said happily.

"Hi", Magnus said he couldn't stop staring into Alec's gorgeous eyes and Alec was doing the same. Magnus hadn't even realized Clary and Simon had left until the door shut breaking them out of their trance. Magnus looked away awkwardly worried that Alec would be mad he didn't call him but instead he suprised him.

Alec stepped closer to Magnus, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Magnus felt excitement and fear rush through him, he was so happy Alec had asked him out but he was afraid Alec would hurt him he couldn't take another Camille. But then he remembered his earlier resolve of not letting Camille ruin his life. "I would love to Alexander". Alec looked at him in suprise.

"I can't remember the last time someone called me Alexander".

"Oh I hope you don't mind I think it suits you".

"No I like it would now be a good time to get some coffee?"

"Now would be a wonderful time".

Alec smiled brightly at him and led Magnus out of the apartment. 

 

They went to a different café to the one Alec worked at as his brother and best friends Underhill and Lydia worked there too, Alec said they would spy on them and be overprotective. Magnus understood his friends would be the same. Alec bought Magnus his drink and moved his chair back for him warming his heart.

"How long have you owned your café?"

"For about three years, my parents owned it before me. They weren't happy about giving it to me but my siblings Jace and Izzy didn't want to own it, Jace just works part time so they had to give it to me as they moved to Paris".

Magnus refrained form asking why his parents didn't want Alec to have the café feeling it was too soon, "I have always wondered what it would be like to own a café do you enjoy it?" Magnus asked instead.

"I do, it can be very stressful but it's worth it".

They talked for a long time, Alec told Magnus more about his café while Magnus told him about studying at college. It was going wonderfully until a young man Magnus didn't recognise made his way to them causing Alec to groan. "What's wrong?"

"That's my ex Raj he won't leave me alone".

Magnus glared at Raj but he just ignored him and tried to take Alec's hand but Alec wouldn't let him. "Come on baby I said I was sorry".

"Don't call me that go away I'm in the middle of a date".

Raj finally acknowledged Magnus and his eyes widened, "Wow he certainly is pretty I wouldn't mind a threesome", Raj said as he tried to kiss Magnus but he flinched back and Alec stood up angrily.

"I said leave!"

"Don't be like that-"

"I'm serious if you don't leave now I'll call Izzy". Alec was satisfied when he saw the fear in Raj's eyes, ever since Izzy had got her revenge on Raj he had been terrified of her and he reluctantly left. "I'm so sorry about Raj are you okay?"

"Yeah it's fine and you don't need to be sorry I know what exes can be like", Magnus said inwardly shuddering at the thought of Camille. Alec gave him a sympathetic look as though he had read his mind. They stayed in the café for a long time enjoying chatting with each other and Magnus found he didn't even worry about Camille or his father. When the date had finished Alec asked if he wanted to go out again and Magnus happily agreed.

Alec walked him out of the café and they went their separate ways. Magnus' heart filled with joy as he thought of Alec's wonderful smile and he daydreamed about Alec until he got home. Magnus opened the door and fear replaced his happiness when he saw Camille with his father in his apartment waiting for him.

 

Halfway though Magnus' last year at school...

 

Magnus was suprised and scared when he saw that Jonathan Morgenstern was with Camille when he entered his living room. Jonathan was Camille's best friend and loved to hurt Magnus. He often acted inappropriately to him even when Camille was there but she didn't mind, in fact to his dismay she encouraged his behaviour. "W-what's Jonathan doing here?"

Camille growled and slapped Magnus' face hard making him yelp in pain, "Don't be so rude Magnus. You have been very difficult lately and I think Jonathan could help us".

Jonathan grinned as he walked up to Magnus and he harshly pulled Magnus to him, "And I would be happy to help".

"No let me go", Magnus said he hit Jonathan's chest to try and make him let go but Camille grabbed Magnus' wrists.

"You know some of our friends have had their eye on Magnus maybe we could share him", Jonathan said sharing a grin with Camille and Magnus froze in terror.

"That's a great idea Jonathan, we will have to arrange that".

Magnus tried to struggle again but Jonathan and Camille's grips were too tight, "Please don't do this".

Camille moved closer to Magnus and kissed his neck, "Don't worry we won't now tonight you're ours".

 

The next few days were awful for Magnus, Camille and Jonathan's friends kept leering at him and harassing him. He was sure Camille had told them about what she and Jonathan were planning. Magnus had made the decision the previous night to run he hated his life here. He had a close friend in New York he could stay with and had started packing.

It was very early in the morning when he left, he knew both his father and Camille would be fast asleep and felt that would be the best time to leave. Magnus crept out of the house and got into a taxi to get to the airport. It was going to be a very long flight but Magnus didn't mind, he had to get away from Idris he was so scared Camille or his father would kill him. He had made it to the airport when someone grabbed his arm very tightly and swung him round. Magnus' eyes widened in fear it was his father.

"Did you really think you could keep your plans from me?" Magnus tried to run but his father grabbed his other arm and yanked Magnus to him making Magnus drop his things, "Try that again and I'll kill the next person I see and you know I will". Magnus nodded to shaken to speak and let his father take him out of the airport. Despair overtook Magnus he had been so close but his father had caught him. Was he ever going to escape or find someone who loved him?


End file.
